10 things I really hate about you
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: Tsunade is thinking about what she hates in Jiraiya. Jiraiya is doing the same about Tsunade. What happens when they write it down and give the reasons to each other? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Me: I got this after watching a Heath Ledger movie marathon last night. So...here's to my favorite couple in Naruto (that I, unfortunately, do not own)!

--

Tsunade sat at her desk, irritation building steadily. Jiraiya had bugged her all night. He kept coming up to her and asking her to go drinking with him even though there was barely any place in Konoha that served sake. But she was determined to work. Well...try to work at least. Paperwork sucked ass, and there was no two ways about it. She had just finished the treaty that Otogakure had sent. That damn Kabuto was trying to kiss up. "Teme..." Tsunade hissed. Her thoughts fell on Jiraiya again, a now common happening in her life. She sighed and realized why she hated him and so she began to write.

_Jiraiya, _

_I hate the way you grin at me, your face full of laughter. _

_I hate the way you think of Sakura like your daughter. _

_I hate the way you tilt your head when I ask you to leave me alone. _

_I hate the way you smirk at me when I refuse to throw you a bone. _

_I hate the way we used to talk. _

_I hate the way you swagger when you begin to walk. _

_I hate the way you try to get me on a date. _

_I hate the way you laugh at me every time I'm late._

_I hate the way you seem to really care._

_But most of all, I hate they way I love you. So truly and shamless._

_Forever in love, Tsunade_

--

Jiraiya sat on the roof of his apartment. He had tried to get Tsunade to go out with him last night but had failed quite miserably. It was now late afternoon and he wondered what she was doing. He was trying to get her to quit drinking. He also wanted her to stop gambling, even though she barely did that anymore. He sighed and rested against a pole, paper in hand and yet being totally clueless as to what he should write. Then an idea struck him and he began to scribble the words hurriedly.

_Tsunade,_

_I hate the way you drink._

_I hate the way you gamble._

_I hate the way you think._

_I hate the way you slowly amble as you walk down the street._

_I hate the way you try to hide your feelings from me. _

_I hate the way that you're almost always late._

_I hate the way that you never call me after a single date. _

_I hate the way I lie to you to keep you at arms' length. _

_I hate the way we always seem to argue and to fight._

_But what I really hate is the way that my love for you has never died. _

_Now and forever yours, Jiraiya_

--

Tsunade shot up as the door opened. Naruto stood there looking anxious. He stammered, "Baa-chan...uh...I-I got something for y-you. It's from Ero-Sannin..." He shakily gave her the envelope with the letter inside.

"Ok, Naruto. You can go now..." she stated. Her eyes glanced upwards as the boy did't move. She rolled her eyes and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm just surprised...that's all...you always seem to dog on Ero-Sannin for the littlest things..." replied the blonde teen. He grinned, "Plus, I'm surprised that you haven't tried to throw me out of your-" He never finished as Tsunade threw him out the window.

She dusted off her hands and said, "That should do it..." Then she sat down again and commenced with the letter. Her eyes widened as she continued. By the time she finished, tears were running down her cheeks. She rushed to find Jiraiya and wasn't surprised to find him at their old training field. "Hey..."

He looked up at her and grinned, "Hey there, Hime! WHat's up? Escapin' from paperwork again?"

She gave him a stale look and said, "You KNOW that it wants to eat my brain. But no. I'm not escaping from paperwork. I came here to give this to you. Come back alive, OK, baka-kun?"

"Sure. But let's put your horrid gambling skills to use. I want you to bet that I'll die."

"NANI?! NOT A CHANCE!!" she shouted. HEr eyes were welling up again at the request.

He grinned again and explained, "Well, your gambling is so bad that I thought it would make the opposite happen! So, c'mon. Bet."

"Fine...I bet that you die on your mission..." Tsunade mumbled. Jiraiya stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him in surprise and stated, "Jir-"

"Don't worry. I'll come back. But I should read this...It seems important."

"I'm gonna leave then. I'm tired. You better come back, baka-kun. Or else I'll bring you back and then kill you myself."

"I'd like to see that happen, hime. I'd like to see that happen..."

--

Me: This was really short but it's a one-shot. It's supposed to be short. All right. Please review, people! LOLZ!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: All right...I'm making this like a two-shot or something...so enjoy this.

--

Tsunade glared at the sky, the sun glinting on the water. The gazebo she was sitting in held little comfort with its cheery outlook. The blonde woman leaned back against the post and sighed, "Baka...you've gotta come back...you just have to..." Her eyes fell on a disturbance in the water. "Huh?" an old toad floated up to her, a bloody code on its back. "Jiraiya...no...NO!" Tears fell from the Hokage's eyes and she looked over the message. '_I wonder...'_

Shizune ran up to see Tsunade slumped over the edge of the gazebo. "Tsunade-sama!"

"Nain?" Tsunade asked as she turned. She then realized that she had looked passed out from drinking or something of that sort. "Sorry if I scared you, Shizune..."

"Tsunade-sama, you seem...sad...did Jiraiya-"

"Yes, he died, all right?!" Tsunade lashed out. Her face was streaked with tears and her breath was tainted with the smell of sake.

"Who the HELL said I died?!" exclaimed an all too familiar voice. The soothing baritone of Jiraiya laughed and Tsunade's eyes widened. There he was...standing, more or less, in one piece. " I did that so that Pein would be thrown off. I almost did die...terribly too..." He never finished as Tsunade hit him. "OWW!!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME BELIEVE YOU WERE DEAD, YOU ASSHOLE!!"

"Tsunade-sama, calm down..." Shizune tried to restrain her hazel eyed mistress.

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!! I LOST!! YOU BAKA!!" Tsunade raged.

"WELL, YOU BET THAT I'D DIE!! AND YOU LOST, LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!!" Jiraiya retorted hotly. He stood and smiled when the blonde blushed. "Well, hime? Will you own up to it?"

"Nani? What are you talking about?"

"What you put in your list of things you hate about me?"

Instead of replying, Tsunade walked right up to Jiraiya and looked him straight in the eyes. She then pulled the big man down and into a harsh kiss. Shizune stood there, looking bemused. "Well, this is certainly a new development that the entire village will be talking about..."

--

Me: All right, that ends it. Review if you want. Sorry if I seem like I'm in a bad mood. Just having problems with my ex...he wants me back and had the gull to tell my new boyfriend that I was a slut. I'm so pissed right now...


End file.
